Big Time Puppy Love
by Magiccatprincess
Summary: Based one a request send to me by Mudmaster94. Katie gets her first crush and Jasmine tries to help her out. It's mostly friendship with just a tiny bit of romance.
1. New kid at the Palm Woods school

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR.

Ch1: Ironic isn't it?

"Katie your staring." Jasmine told her friend while brushing her hair looking at a small compact mirror while both girls actually should be paying attention to Miss Collins lesson. She rolled her eyes as Katie still didn't look at her. She sighed and grabbed her pink strawberry lip-gloss she knew Katie hated the sharp scent the lip gloss had.

Katie immediately turned to her friend looking anoyed. "Jazz are you putting on lip-gloss _again_."

Jasmine giggled slightly. "What else should I do with all these free samples huh?" Jasmine looked at the distance striking a pose. "Girly-gloss strawberry lip-gloss. If you don't buy it it's your loss." She finished with a small wink.

Katie rolled her eyes Jasmine had tried to get a part in the Girly-gloss new lip-gloss commercial when she needed to enter the Palm Woods school but had been rejected not having full enough lips. That had been a real disappointment to the older girl and she had been a real downer for three days until James and Kendall had went to the Girly-gloss studio and demand an apology.

Girly-gloss studios had felt real for it or Kendall and James actually started a fight with them because Jasmine now gets free Girl-gloss products every month.

Jasmine had been able to enter the Palm Woods school thanks to a small one episode role in Witches on rodeo drive James had gotten her.

"Well I needed to get your attention somehow didn't I?" Jasmine chuckled at the look Katie was giving her. "What were your looking at anyway?"

Katie frowned. "That." She whispered pointing at the boy that was around there age standing behind Miss Collins.

"Who is that?" Jasmine blinked.

"He's new." Katie stated a small smile coming to her face.

"That still doesn't explain why you were staring." Jasmine answered.

"I don't know what it is exactly... But there's something about him.. I don't know." Katie shrugged. "What?" She asked noticing Jasmine was grinning at her.

"Katie Knight is in love isn't that cute!" Jasmine grinned.

"What?" Katie almost shrieked something that she didn't do often. "That's not true!"

"Katie's got a crush. Katie's got a crush. Katie's got a crush. Katie's got a crush!" Jasmine sang giggling.

"Do not!" Jasmine argued.

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do to-" Jasmine stopped as Miss Collins stood in front of their tables giving them a stern look. Both girls smiled cute sheepish smiles.

"Class today we have a new student." Miss. Collins told them. It wasn't anything new new kids come and go at Palm Woods. "This is Travis from North-Carolina." Miss Collins introduced a short boy with light messy blond hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a sweater and baggy jeans.

"I know that name.." Katie whispered.

"Now Travis can you tell us a bit more about yourself?" Miss Collins asked.

Travis nodded. "Well I hav-" Just then the intercom went on and Bitters voice was heard. "This is a call to all Palm Woods students. K. Knight and J. Diamond please come to my office. Now."

No one in the class stood up and there was an awkward silence in the room everyone seemed to be waiting for something finally Carlos couldn't take it anymore. "Which one!" He cried looking up.

A second later the intercom went on again. "Female." Bitters voice answered.

Katie and Jasmine got up and headed for the door. Jasmine walked down casually it wasn't new that she and Katie were called to Bitters. She tried real hard not to giggle when she saw Katie looking down when they walked past Travis.

Once they were out of the classroom both girls burst out laughing. "When do you think he realized that saying are last names and are first letter wouldn't be enough for us to know who he meant."

"Well it is kind of obvious he meant us seeing we love to bother the guy and the guys have been too busy with the new album to have gotten in trouble." Katie responded shrugging still grinning.

Jasmine suddenly got cheshire cat grin. "Hey I bet he noticed you."

Katie frowned. "Who?"

"Travis."

"For the last time I don't have a crush on Travis!" Katie yelled getting annoyed. But Jasmine ignored her grinning madly. "Oh puppy love is so cute!" Jasmine squalled.

"Puppy love?" Katie asked.

"Puppy love means a child's first crush." Jasmine explained. "It's kinda ironic isn't it?" She asked smiling.

"What?" Katie asked as she sat down on one of the chairs in the lobby.

"Well Gustavo always calls the guys dogs and seeing your obviously younger then the guys it makes you the puppy." Jasmine smiled dreamily. "Oh it's your first crush your mom probably wants a photo."

"I don't have a crush!" Katie cried burying her face in her hands but Jasmine was already planning ways to hook them up.

_Author: This was requested by Mudmaster94 well not exactly cause the question was 'Could you get a boy for Katie to like?' So I came up with this._

_Jasmine is my character who started as James's niece but later found out she was his half sister in my story Family and friends but you don't need to read it to understand this story. And for the ones who already read it and were wondering Jasmine still uses her crutches cause her leg still isn't completely healed from when she got hit by a car by Hawk._


	2. Bad grades!

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR.

Ch2: Bad grades!

"Katie you can quit denying it now." Jasmine sighed the a few hours later going trough her her biology notebook.

"What are you talking about?" Katie asked giving her friend a ridicules look.

Jasmine shrugged. "Remember I borrowed you my biology notes to help you study?"

"Uh yeah. That was like 3 hours ago." Katie rolled her eyes.

Jasmine ignored Katie's annoyed look. "And were you like real tired or lost in thoughts when you were going through my notes?"

"Maybe a bit distracted. Why?"

"This." Jasmine held her note book in front of Katie's face. Katie's eyes widened the pages were decorated with little hearts surrounding Travis's name.

"Eh I didn't do that!" Katie said before rushing out of the lobby with the speed of light. Jasmine rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah good one Katie. Leave the girl with crutches behind with the heavy books." Needles to say there were three bring her books to the apartment.

"Thanks boys just leave it in front of 2J bye." Jasmine waved smiling after the boys.

"Being a slave driver Jazz?" A voice called from behind her. She turned around to see Kendall and Jo standing next to each other. Kendall had his arm around Jo's shoulder. "If you keep this up you'll and up as the next Jennifer." Jo chuckled.

"Pretty cute with boys drooling once you walk by and begging you to go out on a date with them." Jasmine rubbed her chin pretending to be in deep thought. "Hmm doesn't sound bad actually." Jasmine shrugged running her fingers through her curly brown hair.

"I wonder why we didn't immediately realize you and James were siblings." Kendall shook his head.

"Hi Jo long time no see." Travis walking up to them.

"Hey Travis how long are you staying here?" Jo responded cheerfully giving the short boy a quick hug.

"You know each other?" Jasmine asked. She blinked almost forgetting something. "Hi I'm Jasmine." She quickly introduced herself giving a slight wave to Travis before turning to Jo.

Kendall frowned. "Travis? Isn't that the name of the boy you claimed to be you 'boyfriend'?" Kendall asked.

"What?" Travis gasped taking step backwards.

"Nothing! Nothing." Jo quickly reassured. "Guys this is Travis my neighbor from back in North-Carolina."

"Hi." Travis answered giving a small wave.

Jasmine nodded grinning._ 'Cute shy boy with the bossy in control girl that could work right? Opposites attract right?'_

She was about to invite the boy over to visit 2J so he could meet Katie and get this over with when suddenly Miss Collins walked up to them. "Hey I was just looking for you I want all of you to get a copy of your grade list with a signature of your guardian and return them to me tomorrow." She said and left to tell it to other students that were in the lobby.

Travis turned back to Jasmine. "You wanted to ask me something?"

Jasmine didn't hear him as she was quickly or at least as quickly as her crutches allowed her made her way to th elevator.

**BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR.**

"She already has to sign mine and the boys there grade list. So I don't think she falls under the category of your guardian." Katie said as she was walking circles trying to figure out how to solve this.

"Well yeah she cooks your food , washes your clothes and stuff but technically your mom left you in the care of..." Katie's grew wide. "That's so unfair!" Katie threw her hands in the hair shaking her head.

Jasmine grinned. "I'm save! There's no way James is gonna make a big deal about a F for something stupid as math!"

**BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR.**

James was reading through Jasmine's grade list nodding. "Not bad mostly just A's and B's and a... Ouch a F for math." He shook his had as he put his signature at the bottom of the list. "Oh well. Better luck next time"

Jasmine sighed relieved James wasn't going to make a big deal about it.

"Woo hold it right there." Mrs. Knight said having heard James comment on Jasmine's grades. "Better luck next time? James do you realize that if she fails at math again she could risk dropping a class once she goes to home to Minnesota?"

"What?" Jasmine gasped. "No one said that could happen if you don't pass math!"

"Logan!" Mrs. Knight called crossing her arms. The smart boy of the band came from the living room. "Yeah what's up?" He asked.

"You are good at math." Mrs. Knight stated. "Thanks." Logan smiled.

"You are going to tutor Jasmine and Katie her math grades could get better to."

"What?" Logan asked backing up.

"No way!" Jasmine and Katie cried.

"No buts I am the guardian in this household and what I say goes." Mrs. Knight said turning around and headed to the door.

_Author: Noting really happens in this chapter but I need to make clear what is going on at the Palm Woods school._


	3. It's a crush not a dissease Katie!

Disclaimer: I don't BTR.

Ch3: It's a crush not a disease Katie!

"Hello!" Jasmine cried in her cell phone.

"Jasmine how are you doing." Her mom's voice answered.

"Oh I'm great mom!" Jasmine yelled.

"Jasmine why are you yelling so loud and I can hear music where are you!" Her mom yelled.

"I'll give you a hint!" Jasmine held her phone in the air.

"Because the Night is Young  
The Line is out the Door  
Today was Crazy but,  
Tonight the City is Ours  
Live it Up  
Until the Morning Comes  
Today was Crazy but Tonight,  
The City is Ouuuurs"

"Concert?" Her mom asked.

"Yep."

"Okay just one more question and I'll hang up. How's school going how are your grades?"

For a moment all she could hear was the music and the screaming of fans when Jasmine finally answered. "Oh grades? There great never been better really! There like really totally perfect!" Jasmine told her mom quickly. "Bye!" She quickly hang up. For a short moment she felt guilty for lying to her mom but then shrugged it of and went back to singing at the top of her longs.

"Because the Night is Young  
The Line is out the Door  
Today was Crazy but,  
Tonight the City is Ours"

**BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR.**  
Jasmine and Katie were at the pool the next morning selling Big Time Rush pictures at the stall that wasn't on Palm Woods property but above it. Budha Bob had helped them hanging it.

Jasmine spotted Travis walking by. "Hey Travis!" She called.

Travis casually walked over. "Hey Jasmine was it right?" He asked.

"The one and only." Jasmine said making jazz-hands past her face.

Travis chuckled then he frowned remembering something. "Hey last time we spoke you wanted to ask me something right so what was it?"

Jasmine blinked. "Oh I just wanted to introduce you to my friend Katie." She said pointing at Katie who hadn't said a word since Travis came by.

"H-hi." She said slowly waving shyly.

Jasmine blinked and couldn't help but giggle at that. "Well this is new."

"What?" Katie asked snapping out of her daze.

"You Katie Knight little miss confidence is being shy I never thought I would see that." Jasmine giggled.

"I-I'm not shy!" Katie snapped now fully back to being herself. "I just didn't know what to say meeting new people that's all!"

"Sure you were." Jasmine nodded grinning evilly. She turned back to Travis. "Sorry about that."

"Oh no that's alright." He shook his head chuckling. "You can tell you two are good friends."

"Oh she'll kill me once were back at the apartment later don't worry." Jasmine said smiling cheerfully. Katie couldn't help but smile at that to despite being angry with Jasmine for her comments.

"Oh look you can smile to." Travis laughed a bit. "You have pretty smile Katie." He said looking down blushing shyly. Katie blushed her face turning tomato red.

Jasmine sighed dreamily thinking '_Oh puppy love is like so totally cute! Hmm there both being awfully shy about it though._'

"Hey maybe you should hang out together later this afternoon , seeing Katie isn't used to having new people around you could get to know each other better.

I'd love to come to but my cast is going to be taking of and I need to practice with walking without these things." Jasmine said holding up one of her crutches.

"Eh yeah sure sounds like fun." Travis nodded with a small smile.

"Yeah okay." Katie answered trying real hard not to grin but failing miserably.

**BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR.**

_Later._

"**Aaaaaaaaaaaaah**!" A loud scream was heard from the girls room and all four boys rushed in to see what was going on.

They came in to find Jasmine at the doorstep staring inside of her and Katie's shared room. The boys followed her gaze and gasped. Clothes were laying everywhere some were even ripped to pieces.

Jasmine slowly walked in and grabbed a pair of white slippers on of the bands was ripped. She clutched them to her chest. "I never even wore them yet." She whispered.

The guys quickly went to inspect there room. "**Kendall!**" James screamed.

Kendall quickly rushed to his and James shared room only to find James by the door just like Jasmine had been standing. He was holding a leather jacket that was ripped in many places.

"Go and stop your sister before all our clothes are completely ruined!" James cried pointing in the room.

Kendall slowly walked in the room. Katie was frantically looking under his bed for something. "Hey Katie." He said slowly.

"What!" His younger sister snapped.

"What are you looking for?" He asked calmly.

"My purple shirt. I have looked everywhere but I can't find it."

Kendall sighed. "Katie look down."

Katie shook her head. "I don't have time to look down Kendall! I got to find that shirt so either you help me or leave alone to search in peace!"

Kendall chuckled '_In peace?_' "Katie what is the color of the shirt you're wearing now?" He asked slowly.

Katie was about to snap at him but looked down and frowned. She was already wearing her purple shirt with the silver hearts. "Eh.. Oops." She muttered giving her older brother a sheepish look.

Kendall nodded. "Yes oops indeed." He chuckled at his sister's pouty look.

Jasmine walked in. "You know I think someone is a bit nervous." She shook her head.

"Should I help clean up?" Katie asked looking around at the mess she made.

"No we'll do it." Kendall answered James gave him a annoyed look pointing at the messy room but Kendall shrugged him of. "Jasmine you take her and try to calm her down before Travis comes."

Jasmine nodded and wrapped and both motioned Katie to follow her to the hall. "Okay why are you acting like bride zilla or something?"

"I don't know! I'm just scared that I'll say something stupid or he's just a normal boy who isn't being crazy over a crush or I'll mess up!"

Jasmine rolled her eyes at that sentence. "Katie it's just a small crush not a disease! And it's not a date it's hanging out! The worst thing that could happen is that you don't like him. The best you could immediately like each other or become friends so calm down!"

"Don't yell at me!" Katie snapped.

"You started it!" Jasmine yelled she groaned. "Okay you seriously need to calm down cause if you keep this crazy loud snappish attitude up even I will dump you."

Katie looked down and sighed.

Jasmine grinned. "Luckily for you I have just the thing for that." She said holding up two discs. "Auditions at Rocqoue records!"

Katie frowned. "And how will that calm me down?"

"Just watch."

**BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR.**

The girls were watching the first disc which were the auditions in Minnesota. "That's Jenny she went to same school as the guys." Katie pointed out.

"Gustavo really is mean look at poor Logan." Jasmine said folding her arms.

"Yeah but look at Carlos his audition was just ridicules'."

"Oh look it's James's turn." Jasmine said excitedly. She shook her head listening to Gustavo's comments on her half brother. "Ouch."

"Don't worry the guys told me about this look." Katie said pointing to the screen.

Both girls laughed as Kendall knocked Gustavo out of his seat and sang the giant turd song. The next disc were the 'new James' auditions which they reluctantly watched.

The Katie sighed. "This are by far the worst auditions ever." She groaned as she heard Kelly announce the next guys name Skippy Higgenlooper. "I'm not even gonna listen to that." She said putting her hands to her ears and looking away.

She frowned noticing Jasmine grin dreamily at the tv and listened to the guy.

"He's not bad I wonder why they didn't pick him." Jasmine sighed dreamily. "Ouch!" She yelped as Katie poked her in the side. "What was that for?"

"Your brother's replacement!" Katie rolled her eyes giving her friend a duh! look.

"Oh yeah..." Jasmine muttered smiling sheepishly.

They frowned when they heard Gustavo's voice call 'Welcome to Big Time Rush!' "Wait a sec how..."

Skippy jumped up yelling something about a dark overlord. Both girls chuckled immediately getting why Skippy could never ever be the new James.

"Well I gotta go and ask Kelly if she can bring me with the limo." Katie said as she stood up.

Jasmine frowned. "The limo? Katie James and Kelly are taking me to the doctor to get my cast of with the limo."

Katie blinked. "Can't you take a cab or the bus I mean you don't really need Kelly to bring you with the limo?"

Jasmine frowned. "Katie I don't know if you have noticed but James is kind of a celebrity right now if we go with the bus he's gonna get recognized a lot."

"So he'll love the attention." Katie said. "Or you and Kelly go take the bus and Logan can drive me with the limo."

Jasmine shook her head. "James actually has to come to. He needs a new inhaler since Carlos 'accidently' broke his old one and your mom says to get a new one even if he hasn't had an asthma atack in years."

Just then James walked in. "Hey Jazz ready to go?"

Katie clang to James's leg giving him her sad puppy-dog eyes look. "Please let me go with the limo! Please please please!"

Jasmine closed her eyes. _Please let James be able to handle Katie's puppy-dog look._

**BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR.**

Jasmine palmed her forehead as yet an other group of girls came up to ask an autograph.

_Author: Poor Jasmine and James having to take the bus. Well here's the next chapter I hope you'll like it. Oh I'm still looking for ideas for Katie's date so feel free to send some in._


	4. Big Time hanging out first date

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR.

Ch4: Big Time hanging out/ first date.

James sat back down after giving yet another autograph. His cell beeped alerting he had a message. He quickly read it and frowned.

"Jasmine?" He asked.

"Yeah?" Jasmine blinked James didn't often use her full name it was either Jazz or Jazzy.

"Why did Logan text me 'James your sister has evil eyes?"

Jasmine blinked then she giggled. "Some boys just don't know when to say no once they see those pretty big eyes of mine."

**BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR.**

Logan groaned as he heard Katie and Travis still laughing in backseat of the limo. _'Why did I let Jasmine talk me in to this?' _He thought looking down at his chauffeur outfit completely with black hat.

Katie chuckled hearing Logan groan she turned to Travis smiling. "Jasmine can get anyone to do anything for her can't she?"

Travis nodded laughing. "I can honestly say that I'm jealous."

"Seriously?" Katie chuckled. "Have ever just looked cute giving big eyes and just pouting to get something you want?"

"I don't think it would work for me."

"Just try it and I'll tell you if it would work for you." Katie said quit surprised with her confidence usually she could barely say a full sentence without making a foul of herself around Travis. '_Hmm maybe relaxing with Jasmine did help to calm me down.'_

Travis chuckled nodding. "Okay but don't laugh." He tried giving a cute face with puppy-dog eyes and a huge pout but honestly he looked really weird and Katie just burst out laughing.

"Hey I told you I was bad." Travis defended but he was smiling so he really didn't seem angry.

"I Know but have you ever seen Shrek the third?"

Travis nodded.

"Remember that part were the cat and the donkey switch bodies , you remind me of the part were the cat in the donkey's body tries to look cute." Katie told him and both burst out laughing.

**BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR. **

Katie was relieved Jasmine had given her a list with movies they could go to. At first she had thought the movie Jasmine had wanted to see would be a sappy romance story but it turned out to be a funny action film with a bit of comedy.

They both had there own soda but they shared a big bucket of salty popcorn and had a great time insulting the actors the music and laughing at the corny jokes.

**BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR.**

"Okay I changed my mind I can keep the cast on for an other three weeks." Jasmine said a bit panicky as doctor Hollywood came up to her with what looked more like a hedge trimmer then anything else.

Kelly put a hand on her shoulder. At the moment Kelly was all the moral support she got because James was downstairs filling the sheet of paper to get his new inhaler.

"Or we can just go home. I mean Logan could probably do it for me there anyways..." Jasmine trailed of as doctor Hollywood started to remove the cast with remarkable speed.

"And that's all it takes to be hot , sexy and a doctor." The doctor said blowing over the giant scissors like it were a gun.

Jasmine crossed her arms glaring at the doctor. She looked up at Kelly. "Seriously right next time we're go to a doctor who at least looks like he's been to med-school."

"Ah but there won't be a next time kiddo." The doctor said dramatically. "You are going to learn how to walk again. Which will most likely be a slow and painful process."

Jasmine let out a high shriek and clutched Kelly's shoulders.

**BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR.**

Katie and Travis walked out of the theaters together both had cheerful smiles on there faces. They walked to the limo just as Logan got out.

"My sincere apologies my lady but I have gotten some news you may not like." Logan told them trying to use a British accent.

Katie shook her head. "Logan I know Jasmine asked you to talk like that but you can stop now."

Logan sighed in relief. "Thank havens. Anyway I'm sorry but Kelly just texted me that I need to go pick her , James and Jasmine up from the doctor. So you have to get back on your own."

"Is everything alright?" Katie asked feeling slightly guilty for making her friend who was already on crutches take the bus.

Logan shrugged slightly. "I don't know the text didn't say much else sorry that you have to go back on your own though."

"Oh that's okay." Travis said wrapping his arm around Katie's shoulder. "We can walk back through the park."

Katie grinned as Logan drove away. Jasmine probably didn't plan the last part but Jasmine had defiantly sat her up for the best first date hanging out thing ever.

_Author: Well I hope you like it because I really don't have much experience in writing dates._


	5. Everyone happy

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR.

Ch4: Everyone happy.

Katie and Travis arrived just as the limo returned. Kelly and James got out first. Katie noticed James was wearing a leather jacket that looked very similar to the one she had ruined earlier that day.

James opened the backseat door. "Are you sure you don't need any help Jazz?"

"No no I can do this." Jasmine responded carefully getting out of the limo.

"You don't have to use the crutches anymore!" Katie exclaimed happily her eyes.

"I think I deserved it." Jasmine said grinning.

"Guys can I get out now?" Logan called from the driver's seat still in his chauffeur outfit.

Jasmine looked to the side and giggled. "Sure Logan but you might have to get back in again."

"What?" Logan asked as she slowly got out.

Just then Camille rushed to him wearing a long red dress. "Can I get a ride?" She asked seductively leaning on Logan's chest.

"Ehh sure Camille. Where do you want me to take you?" Logan asked with a small stutter.

"To infinity." Camille answered kissing Logan with passion. "And beyond." She whispered pulling him in the car with her.

"I take credit for that!" Jasmine called raising her hand grinnging happily. She then turned to Katie. "And you come tell how your hanging out-date thing went with Travis." She said grabbing Katie's wrist and leading her to the pool.

"Bye Travis!" Both girls called waving.

**BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR.**

"And then he tried to look cute. Oh you should have seen it!" Katie squealed with a lovesick smile. Jasmine nodded smiling at her friend. "That's great Katie." She grinned. Suddenly Jasmine frowned. Katie noticed. "What is it?"

"You see that girl over there?" Jasmine asked pointing to the other side of the pool , Katie nodded. "And do you see that girl?" Jasmine said pointing in the opposite direction of the other girl.

"They have been following me and James since we stepped out the bus and went to the limo I think there major fans."

Katie nodded as she watched the girls staring at James and Kendall who were sleeping at pool.

"Should we get security?" Jasmine asked. Katie shook and whispered something to Jasmine. The girls nodded to each other and bumped there fists together before going in to action.

_Ten minuets later._

The girls returned. "Earplugs in?" Katie asked.

Jasmine nodded. "They won't hear a thing and continue on sleeping like babies. Is the mud bath ready?"

Katie nodded. The girls got ready and stood infront of their brothers' seat.

"Show time." The girls chorused.

"Are you kidding me Kendall Knight is a way better singer then James Diamond!" Katie gasped offended.

"Oh what do you know. James Diamond is such a great singer and a terrific dancer." Jasmine yelled back sounding disgusted with what Katie just said.

There 'argument' got the attention of the two BTR obsessed girls.

"Oh yeah you are right." One girl said walking over and standing next to Jasmine. "James is like so totally hot and way better looking then Kendall!"

"Your just crazy!" The other girl butted in. "Kendall is such a cutie!"

"James is better!"

"No Kendall is!"

As the two girls got in a heated argument Katie and Jasmine quietly walked away and sat down not to far away.

Carlos sat down next to them watching the argument which eventually turned in a catfight. "I feel so unpopular." Carlos joked chuckling. Katie patted his shoulder. "Next time we'll start an argument about you and Logan.

Just then Jasmine's cell beeped.

"Hello Jasmine here so speak your mind." Jasmine answered cheerfully. "Oh hi Rachel!" Jasmine was quiet for a few seconds before nodding. "Yeah he's here but if you see two girls fighting don't get mad at him cause Katie and me kind of started it. Oh okay see you later bye!" Jasmine called cheerfully before hanging up.

"Rachel?" Katie asked.

Jasmine nodded and Katie chuckled. "You and Rachel really get along don't you?" She asked.

"Duh!" Jasmine laughed. "For all I might know she might turn out to be my sister in law."

The girls there laughter was interrupted by a loud splash as the arguing girls fell in the mud bath still fighting. Bitter and some security guards had to separate the two fighting fans and drag them out.

Kendall chose that moment to wake up. He turned around to find the entire floor covered in mud. He slowly looked up and frowned at Jasmine and Katie who were smiling innocently. "What is all this mud doing here?" He asked.

"Not much." The girl answered innocently.

_Author: Well that's was all for this story guys but now I seriously need a new idea for my next installment cause I do have an idea for a holliday fic with Jasmine and Katie friendship in it of course! But it's to early for a holiday fic so please send me an idea! _


	6. Big time tests and dance

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR.

Ch6: Big time tests and dance.

Jasmine winked at a cute boy as he walked by. The boy grinned but soon tripped over his own feet.

"Oh my gosh are you alright!" Jasmine gasped helping him up.

"Yeah I'm fine just got distracted by the view." The boy said brushing some dust from his clothes.

Jasmine giggled. "Was it a nice view?" She asked innocently.

The boy nodded smiling and offered his hand but before he could introduce himself.. "Jasmine!" A voice called.

They turned around to find Logan running up to them. "Jasmine..." He said trying to catch his breath when he reached them. "I have been looking for you all day." He said.

"Oh what a coinsidence I have been avoiding you all day. Let's just contineu that way." Jasmine answered quickly trying to escape but Logan quickly grabbed her wrist.

"Not so fast! You have a math test today and if you fail again there's no way you'll make it through this year!" Logan said pulling her to the nearest table.

Jasmine sighed. "See you around!" She called to the boy she had been talking to.

"So the problem reads 235 X a = 450 so how do you now how much a is worth?"

Jasmine groaned already not likeing this but she tried to focus she couldn't afford to fail math again.

**BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR.**

"Okay everyone put your pencills down. Pass your finals forward and I'll see you all tonight at the Palm Woods end of the year school party." Miss Collins said cheerfully.

Jasmine frowned when she heard other kids groan but before she could ask why the party wouldn't be fun katie tapped her shoulder getting her attention. "How did it go?" The younger girl asked.

Jasmine shrugged slightly. "I think I finally got it this time." She whispered excitedly. The girls grinned at each other. Jasmine frowned feeling eyes on her she looked up to find multiple boys looking at her. She was about to snap at them when she heard miss Collins started what the guys needed to get for the dance.

_'A dance huh?' _Jasmine thought as the boys turned back. She sighed looking down at her leg. The cast had been takken of three days ago and she was already walking around without her crutches but dancing...

"Looks like you have some hearts to break tonight." Katie whispered gringing.

Jasmine sighed and shook her head. "I don't think I'm going." She whispered.

A chorus of "What!" ran through the classroom.

Jasmine turned around and offored them a smile. "Alright I'll think about it."

"What's wrong why wouldn't you want to go?" Katie asked.

"My leg just came out from the cast I don't know if I should or even still can dance." Jasmine whisspered.

"We'll ask someone about that." Katie nodded. "But you'll have to go you don't necceseryly need to dance you can also hang out and have fun or something."

Jasmine nodded gringing. "On one condition."

"Which will be...?" Katie asked.

"When Travis asks you to come to the dance with you please don't go on kiler rampage again I don't think our closset will survive.

_Author: Yeah I deceided to add an other chapter cause nobdy sent me new ideas and I just love to write and it's still to early for the holliday fic I have in mind._

_For the curious people I do have an early summary for my holliday fic._

_Big Time Holliday: Their parents honeymoon was over and Jasmine moved to Minesota and started school there. She maked new friends but really missed her friends and brother in the Palm Woods. She didn't have to miss them to long cause two months later Katie and the guys come back for the hollidays. _

_It's gonna have lots of fluffy moments between James and Jasmine and friendship with Jasmine and Katie so let me know if your intressted in reading this sooner or I'll contineu to wait to at least November to post it. _


	7. www CanId

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR.

Ch7: www. /Can-I-date-Jazz-Diamond.

"Okay so the theme of the dance is?" Kendall asked.

"Move our buts cause we got to do this fast." The other three members of Big Time Rush.

James frowned when he spotted Jasmine and Katie looking at some papers. "What are you two doing?" He asked.

Jasmine shrugged offering him an innocent smile. "Katie's helping me chose which boy will take me to the dance."

"Eh okaay." James said slowly before returning back to the guys to get everything ready for the dance.

**BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR.**

Katie sighed putting the duct tape back on Fabio's mouth. "Now stay right here while me and Kendall go check what all that noise outside is."

She and Kendall went to the living room and frowned at the sight that greeted them.

"Jazz what are you doing?" Katie asked.

Jasmine had a towel wrapped around her head and was in her pink robe gazing at something outside. She turned around to look at Kendall and Katie. "I'm trying to figure out what song they are singing.

Katie frowned not understanding what her friend was talking about until she and Kendall got closer to the window. Three eleven year old boys were singing outside the window she frowned at lyrics. "Yeah it sounds kind of familiar."

"Girl my mind , and girl my eyes! It never stops after it starts! Cause your a girl , girl , girl to my heart HEART heart!"

"It's girl to my heart by boy quake." Kendall confirmed. "You watched the addition tapes so you probably have seen me sing it." He chuckled at the memory.

"Oh yeah you literally knocked Gustavo out of his seat!" Katie laughed.

Jasmine sighed. "Hey guys!" She yelled to the boys out side. "Go to Katie's blog www. then click on quiz and do the Can I take Jazz Diamond out to the dance test. Katie will mail the one who got the best score and he'll be my date fair?"

All boys nodded and rushed back inside.

"Katie please don't forget to mail the winner. Oh and good luck with getting your mom a date with the hot Fabio." Jasmine said grabbing her clothes and a magazine before going to her and Katie's shared room.

**BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR.**

Katie rushed in to their room and began to search through the closet.

"Remember you promised not to ruining any of my clothes and don't go on killer rampage Katie." Jasmine sing songed sitting on her bed still wearing her robe and going through a magazine with a huge grin on her face.

"The dance is in three hours I need to get Fabio his suit , need to get ready for when Travis picks me up and look extra pretty and-... Why aren't you dressed?" Katie asked cutting herself of.

"Look!" Jasmine laughed holding up the magazine she was ready. It the page she was reading was titled Awwww!

"Listen to this. Even though he and his band Big Time Rush is unbelievably busy working on their next album popstar and teen idol James Diamond still found time in his busy schedule to take his little sister shopping." Jasmine read out loud. "Look it has a picture of me and James at the mall last week!" She squealed.

Katie took the magazine and quickly read it. "it isn't even a bad picture." She nodded. "But we should get ready for the dance."

Jasmine nodded and got up. "Okay." She said slowly taking her robe of revealing a dark blue glitter covered dress.

Katie rolled her eyes. "Oh come on! You were ready this whole time!"

Jasmine giggled and playfully stuck her tongue out. "Duh! Now get ready and put your dress on before your date gets here!" She said grabbing the magazine and running out of the room.

Katie sighed and sat down on her bed. She frowned for a Diamond Jasmine hadn't done much to her hair for the dance. Just then she heard Jasmine cry out to someone in the living room.

"James! Could you pleaaaaaaaase help me with my hair!"

Katie chuckled. _'That was predictable.'_

**BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR.**

The guys returned from the stage after performing Stuck and Logan and Carlos immediately went to their date. (Camille and Stephanie.)

Jasmine walked up to Kendall , James and Jo who were standing together. "Looks like this night has a happy ending for everyone." Jo said dreamily.

Jasmine silently agreed watching Katie dancing with Travis , Mrs. Knight with the great Fabio and Logan and Camille.

She giggled at the sight of James running away from a mob of angry girls. She frowned remembering something.

She walked over to Katie and interrupted her dance with Travis. "Who won the can I date Jazz Diamond quiz?"

Katie frowned. "Well there were twenty entries and two scored real high so I mailed them to come and the others got the I'm sorry mail."

Someone declared his throat and the girls turned around to a group of boys.

One grinned at Jasmine. "I am so glad I won the quiz Jazz!"

"What no I won!" An other boy argued. "No way!" "I won!" "No I did!" "No me!"

Jasmine glared at Katie. "Or you sent the I'm sorry mail to the two probably cute boys and invited the eighteen losers." She hissed.

"Sorry but I have been busy!" Katie answered.

Jasmine shook her head letting Katie know she wasn't mad. She sighed. "Hey could one of you handsome strong boys please get me some punch?" She asked giving them her puppy-dog eyes.

"Sure I get it first!" "No I will!" "No way." The boys yelled before storming over to the punch table.

Jasmine put a hand on Jasmine's shoulder. "We'll talk about this later." She whispered before running away before she ended like her brother being followed by an angry mob.

_Author: Well here's the next chapter and I hope you liked it!_


	8. There's no rush for that first kiss Jazz

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR.

Ch8: There's now rush for that first kiss Jazz.

James sighed rubbing the bruise that was forming on his cheek. Searching through the fridge he frowned.

Hadn't he bought two boxes of chocolate pudding yesterday? He shook his head he always ate chocolate pudding when he was upset , it was a bad habit but he went to the gym often enough to eat lots of pudding. "Who stole my pudding?" He called walking in the living room he immediately found the answer.

Jasmine was laying on the couch with slowly eating his chocolate pudding.

"Jazz shouldn't you be crushing about Ron or something instead of eating all my pudding?" He asked.

Jasmine just sighed and shook her head. James frowned noticing her puffy cheeks and red eyes. "Hey." He said sitting down besides her and patting her back. "What's wrong Jazzy?" He asked gently.

"Nothing I'm fine James." Jasmine sniffled.

James shook his head. "No you were fine this morning when you were all happy about going to the fair with fantastic Ron. So now be a good girl and tell big brother James what's wrong."

Jasmine couldn't help but giggle slightly. "Your using the big brother thing as an excuse? Just a two months ago I was just your cute younger niece."

James chuckled. "Just a couple of months ago Kendall , Carlos , Logan and I were just hockey players in Minnesota times change. First you were my cute younger niece and now your my cute younger sister and you'll have to live with it."

Jasmine smiled but it didn't last long and she sighed again. "Isn't there a rule somewhere that says you can't ask someone out if you already have a girlfriend?"

James blinked. "Ron the fantastic has a girlfriend and still asked you to the fair?"

Jasmine nodded.

"Well that's it then." James said as he got up.

"Where are you going?" Jasmine asked.

"Going to have a little talk with Ronnie the fantastic." He said cracking his knuckles.

"What! James be serious you could seriously hurt him!" Jasmine gasped grabbing his arm. She frowned noticing the bruise on his cheek. "Did Logan punch you?" She asked crossing her arms.

"Eh.. No no why would Logan punch me?" James answered hesitantly.

"Cause you kissed Camille." Jasmine simply stated.

James blinked. "News travels fast."

"Want me to beat him up?" She asked. James laughed a bit. Jasmine went with him to the gym every Saturday to exercise for five hours straight so there was no doubt she could put up a pretty good fight.

"No thanks Jazz. But are you sure your okay cause you seemed really excited this morning when Ron asked you to go to the fair." James said taking some pudding.

"No I'm fine I just hoped he could give me my first kiss." She answered.

James immediately started coughing and choking on his pudding. "Your first... _Cough_... kiss... _Cough_... Your just ele- _Cough cough cough_."

"James calm down." Jasmine chuckled.

James sighed putting an arm around Jasmine's shoulder. "Jazzy your just eleven believe me when I say there's no rush for that first Jazz." He gently told her. "Now Ron looks good but isn't nice at all right?" He asked.

Jasmine nodded.

"Now aren't you happy you found out he's a jerk before you wasted your first kiss on him?" James said smiling at how responsible he sounded.

"I guess so... Your right!" Jasmine blinked. "You right I shouldn't be upset because of some jerk like him!" She stood up. "Only leaves one problem."

"Which is?"

"You should talk to Logan your best friends and I'm sure he'll forgive you." Jasmine told him seriously.

James smiled and nodded. "I will."

Jasmine stood up to walk to her room but turned around. "Oh and James."

"Yes?"

"Thanks." Jasmine said before leaving.

James smiled putting the pudding away. "Anytime Jazz."

_Author: Well I wasn't really planning to adding anything to this but then I saw the preview to the new episode Big Time Girlfriends and this idea stuck to me._


End file.
